yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Four last missions/Save the Empire of Ice
Here is how one of the four last missions begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. At the ruins, The Eternal Magic Source was brought to the Core of light and it was rebuilt. Master Eon: My friends, You all have retrieve the final element. The very essence of Skylands, The Eternal Magic Source. The Core of Light is reborn. With that said, The Core of Light shined upon Skylands and made the Darkness vanish in thin air. SpongeBob SquarePants: Jumpin' Jellyfish! Patrick Star: Oh, Pretty Light! Meanwhile at Kaos' castle, He discovered that Glumshanks was in a mess. Kaos: What's the matter, Glumshanks? You look uh.. Different somehow. But before Glumshanks could answer, A shining light from the Core of Light came out of nowhere. Kaos: Ahhh! What the... Are you kidding me!? Glumshanks! Glumshanks: Master! Kaos: Glumshanks! Glumshanks: Master? Then, They've bumped into each other. Kaos: Glumshanks! Get us out of here, Full speed ahead! To the outland! Ah, My Darkness! My beautiful Darkness! I'm not beaten yet! So, The flying castle flew away faster then ever before. Back at the ruins, Eon came to see Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends. Master Eon: Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, We need to talk. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Master Eon? Master Eon: Haldor the Great Northern Wizard needs your help. You must go with him at once to save his village of Vindlevale which is locked in the icy grip of endless winter from the evil ice ogres. Hurry, The Empire of Ice awaits. Mumfie: We'll do our best to save it, Master Eon. Thomas the Tank Engine: You can count on us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, Do you think Kaos might be on to something soon? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. So, They make ready to begin their mission to the Empire of Ice. When they got here, Haldor was there waiting for them. Haldor: The Skylanders and their allies! Oh thank the good Wahoos ya' all came! Brr, And you all came just in time! Name's Haldor. Can you guys believe this here icy wasteland used to be a sunny paradise? Flowers and grass, And the nicest weather you ever did see. Yeah, I know! Sounds great, And it was until those ugly, Stacked eyed, Noodle necked Ice Ogres moved in and changed everything! First, They built a giant wall that blocked the warm sun, Locking this place in an endless winter! Then, They started matching all over like they own the place! And that's when the snowball fights started. But they messed with the wrong wizard! Wahoo! (chuckles) They surely did! Cuz I have a plan! (points to the catapult) Ain't she a beaut? The Ultimate Snowball Launcher! Sure, She's a bit of a fixer upper. But once she's put together, I'll never lose a snowball fight again! And careful walking on this ice now, It's slippery! Just as he disappeared, The wind was starting to blow. James: Brrr, It sure is freezing out here! Rarity: That's why I wear my winter gear. Spike: Same here, Rarity. How about you, Guys? With nothing to say, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton are all frozen in a block of ice. Spyro: Hold on, I got this. As Spyro used his fire breath, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton were unfrozen again. Patrick Star: Th-th-thank you, Spyro. Spyro: You're welcome. Eruptor: I've got some blankets for you guys. Squidward Tentacles: Thanks a lot, Eruptor. Just as everyone passed through many icy obstacle and enemies, They gathered a few parts to restore the Snowball Launcher. Haldor: Wahoo! We only need a few more parts to fix this old catapault and show those Ice Ogre so and so's thing or three! Grab that there next piece, Then hop on that weird, Swirly thing to find the next one after that. Percy: We'll do our best, Haldor. Haldor: That's good. Soon, They gathered every last pieces for the Snowball Launcher. Haldor: (chuckles) We are back in business! Oh, We're gonna give those Ice Ogres' wall such a catapultin'! And you guys know what's better than launching Snowballs? Fireballs! Just as the snowball launcher was rebuilt, Everyone prepared to fire at the giant well. Haldor: Ready, Aim, Fire! As they fired, The wall has been hit as some of the ice ogres tried to charge. Rainbow Dash: Eat this, Ice Ogre Idiots! As Rainbow Dash charged, She took out a few ice ogres. Rainbow Dash: Strike! Then, Rainbow Dash was pelted by a giant snowball that was thrown by SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Rainbow Dash. I tried to aim, But it's "snow" use! (laughing) Rainbow Dash: Ha Ha, Very funny, SquarePants! Scrooge McDuck: Stop fooling around, SpongeBob! We've got to take down that wall! Then, Patrick threw a snowball at Scrooge McDuck, Knocking his hat off. Patrick Star: Sorry! Soon, Slam Bam fired the giant snowball straight through the wall as it collapsed and spring returned. Haldor: Huzzah! Hey, I haven't said "Huzzah" in years. It's always been "Wahoo', But know that you've saved our valley and brought back spring, It's Huzzah Forever! (chuckles) I can feel the air warmin' up alreay. Now if you all excuse me, I am off to put on my swimmin' trunks. (chuckles) Gordon: Looks like we got three more missions left. And so, Everyone head back the ruins. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225